Mariage et ou Tomate
by Nanika Neutron
Summary: Conversation. Où il est question d'un ou plusieurs mariages et de tomates. Oh, et où Arthur ne pourra plus jamais voir les pâquerette de la même manière, pas plus que Gwen les tomates. ATTENTION: ce n'est PAS un Arthur/Gwen!


_Autatrice: Nanika. Ou WolkEve. (c'est la même chose, de toute manière! :p)  
Fandom: Merlin 2008.  
Disclaimer: Si vou__s pouviez me donner mon Meurline... Non?... /soupir/  
Pairing: Pour ceux qui me connaissent, ça doit pas être compliqué à deviner. Je suis fan de magie. Je suis fan de répliques cinglantes. Je suis fan de slash. Alors? Vous avez trouvé? xD  
Note: Je ne connais Merlin que depuis... *regarde la date* Ouais, depuis 7 jours. Je me suis déjà matée__ (plus joli et proche de la vérité que "tapée") les 13 épisodes, et, malheureusement pour mes ami(e)s, je suis tombée fan. C'est bête, hein? xD_

_Bref. Idée stupide. Je voulais lire une fic sur Merlin. J'ai lu tous ce qu'il y avait à lire sur deux sites (ici et sur un forum). Et je suis dépitée. Donc, je lance cette connerie. Peut-__être quelqu'un sera assez généreux pour vouloir remonter le niveau et créer un milions de fics, que je les lises! ^^  
OH! Et sachez que c'est quand même du pur OOC!! Même pas si j'ai mis de la magie, dedans... __

_En attendant ce jour béni, BONNE LECTURE!!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- MERLIN !!

-… /déglutissant/ Arthur ?

-/regard noir/ Puis-je savoir ce que c'est ?

-… /retient un sourire/ Ce la ne se voit pas ?

-/aura menaçante/ Merlin… Tomate.

-/soupirant/ Bien, bien… C'est une pâquerette.

-…

-…

-… Et POURQUOI diable, cette gamine me l'a-t-elle donné ?

-… Chez nous, c'est une déclaration.

-...

-…

-… Pourquoi moi ?

-/éclate de rire/

-Merlin !!! Arrête !

-…/petite voix zozotante/ Alors ? vous voulez bien t'marier zavec moue ?

-… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!

XxX

-Père ?

-Ah, Arthur. Je me suis laissé à penser que tu devrais te marier.

-... Pardon ?

-/pouffement de rire derrière un rideau/

-…

-…

-MERLIN !!

-Pardoooooon !!

_Arthur court après Merlin, et ils sortent tous les deux_

-… Et ce mariage ?

XxX

-Et après ?

-Ben, rien, il m'a foutu au pilori… _

-Pourquoi a tu éclaté de rire, aussi ?

-Mais Gwen !! Si tu l'avais vu, avec son air de bovin !!

-Euh, Merlin…

-Non, sérieux ! J'ai cru le revoir face à sa pâquerette !!

-Merlin !

-Et puis, il avait les yeux écarquillés comme si ils…

-MERLIN !

-Mais quoi, Gwen ?

-… Je suis là.

-… Arthur ?

-Non. Le bovin. /pointe la porte de l'index/ Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

-... Tomate ?

-Tomate. /suis Merlin hors de la salle/

XxX

- Et voilà pourquoi Merlin se retrouve au pilori, apparemment, toutes les cinq minutes !

-… /hausse les sourcils/ C'est débile.

-/baisse la voix/ C'est Arthur.

-/glousse/ C'est vrai. Gwen ? Donne-moi ce peigne, s'il te plait.

-Oui, My Lady.

XxX

-...Aucun commentaire.

- Je n'allais rien dire, Merlin.

-Non, mais vous le pensiez, Gaius, ne mentez pas !

-… /plisse les lèvres pour ne pas rire/ Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-/regarde autour de lui, comme un parano/

-… ?

- Je vérifie juste qu'il ne peut pas entendre. C'est la 7 fois qu'il me fait le coup… /regarde derrière la porte du placard/

-/hausse un sourcil/ … ?

- Au cas où. /s'assoit//lève un regard dépité/ C'est juste que… J'ai juste un peu rit, mais pas moqueusement, hein ? surtout pas !, quand Uther a dit à Arthur qu'il était temps de se marier…

-... Pourquoi ?

-/yeux hallucinés/ Non, mais vous imaginez Arthur marié ? S'il l'est à son épée, c'est déjà pas mal ! Puis bon, il est déjà fiancé, après tout !

-/cligne des yeux//est le seul à entendre la porte grincer//sourit/ Oh… /s'assoit en face de Merlin/ Et à qui ?

-Mais à Magdeline ! Vous savez ? Une des petites voisines de ma mère ! C'était tellement chouuuuuuuu !

-MERLIN !!

-/sursaute//déglutit/ Nooooooon !

-SI !! /regard fou//l'attrape par le cou//le traine hors de la « maison » de Gaius, qui leur fait un petit coucou de la main/ Tomate !…

-MAIIIIIS NAAAAAAAAAN J'EN PEUX PLUS MOI !!

XxX

-Vous savez où se trouve mon fils ?

- Ah, Sire… je cherchais justement Merlin.

-Et je cherche les deux. /voit Gwen un peu plus loin, en train de dissimuler des tomates/ Gwen ?

-Oui, My Lady ?

-Sais tu où sont nos deux idiots ?

-/à deux voix : Uther et Gaius/ Morgana !!

-…

-Gwen ? Pourquoi tu rougis ?

-Pour… pour riiiieeeen ! /part en courant/ Plus jamais de tomate, plus jamais de tomate…

-…

-...

-...

-… /les trois/ hein ?

XxX

-C'est pas mieux ?

-… Si. /ronronne/

-/sourit en coin/ Alors ? je suis toujours fiancé ?

-OUI !

-/hausse un sourcil/ Oh ?

-Oui, nan, parce que tu vois, si tu l'es pas, tu va te marier. Donc, tu l'es.

-… Logique implacable, Merlin. Mais j'ai rien compris.

-/lève les yeux au ciel/ C'est pourtant simple. Si tu dis à ton père que t'es déjà fiancé, il ne va pas vouloir te marier avant un booooon moment.

-Et ?

-/tac o tac/Et ce moment, je vais en profiter !

-/sourire en coin/ Et comment ?

-/rougit/

-… Héhé… ma Tomate… /se penche vers son amant/

-… X

-… X

_Et on (ne) veut (pas) savoir ce qu'ils font !!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So, so?  
Pas trop débile? Si? A ce point? /hallucinée/_

_/soupir/ Tant pis. /sort le pilori, se met dedans/ Vous pouvez y aller. Evitez juste les tomates! xD_


End file.
